This invention relates generally to ear tags and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an animal ear tag for identification of the animal.
Heretofore there have been various types of metal ear tags having prongs extending therefrom for inserting through the animal's ear or wrapping around an edge of the animal's ear. These tags are difficult to see and are easily rubbed off by the animal.
Recently there has been introduced a one piece animal ear tag having a rigid pointed prong extending from the tag which is inserted through the animal's ear. The pointed prong often damages the tissue of the animal's ear and causes infection in the animal's ear. Also this type of tag is easily rubbed off by the animal.
More recently a one piece animal ear tag has been introduced having an arrow shaped end portion which is inserted through a slit in the animal's ear. The edges of the arrow portion are folded over as they are inserted through the slit. When the edges of the arrow portion are released the tag is held in place on the animal's ear. But, as the animal grows the slit in the ear increases in width thereby often allowing the arrow portion of the one piece ear tag to be removed from the slit in the animal's ear.
None of the prior art ear tags disclose the novel features of the two piece animal ear tag as described herein.